superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Dungeon Explore Wiki
Welcome to the Super Dungeon Explore Wiki Super Dungeon Explore, the world's first chibi anime strategy battle game from Soda Pop Miniatures! Go head-to-head with your party of brave adventurers, or play as the dungeons evil master summoning hordes of minions to battle over who will rule the underworld of Crystalia. This game box comes complete with over 50 finely crafted Soda Pop miniatures, full rules, cards, dice, and battle maps to start playing your games of Super Dungeon Explore! This game is not for unsupervised kids, though. The miniatures require assembly with super glue (the expansions are pre-assembled) and contain small parts. Painting, though completely optional, should be done with the care and precision of aspiring artists, and the game can involve an entertaining level of strategy comparable with other table top games like Arkham Horror or Pandemic. For this reason it carries warnings indicating it should be for players ages 13 and up. Introduction Super Dungeon Explore combines elements from Pencil & Paper role-playing (RPG) games, video games and traditional board games to create a unique tabletop gaming experience. In this game, a group of heroes work together against the Consul, ultimately culminating in a super-boss battle to clear the dungeon. The best introduction of all is to read the manual included with the game (or the newest version available here) but the basics can be summarized as follows. A minimum of two players begin, with one player choosing to be the Consul (the controller of the monsters) and any number of players controlling any number of heroes up to 5 (keep in mind more heroes leads to longer games as the Consul's power scales with the number of heroes). A single player could control all the heroes, so don't limit yourself to thinking you need a big group to enjoy the larger games. Depending on the number of heroes the game will scale (2, 3, or 5 heroes are the set game sizes) with dungeon tile, a spawning point, and a treasure chest corresponding to each hero. At 3 heroes the Boss rules are in effect, and at 5 heroes up to 2 Mini-Bosses can be played by the Consul. Game play is turn based with each hero "activating" between up to 4 monsters (larger monsters can take up to an entire turn to activate while smaller ones can split a turn in to 4 -- potentially 8 -- activations). The Heroes objective grows from destroying spawning points, to destroying Mini-Bosses to eventually destroying the Boss. The Consul's objective is always the same:KILL ALL HEROES! No matter what your preference, both side is well balanced for the task and internal pacing from the Loot-O-Meter and Power Gauge keeps each side in check. Heroes Heroes are a rag-tag bunch of near super human special forces who have set out to cripple the Consul's power base by destroying his terrible Boss monsters (and get cool loot along the way). Even in the starter set you have more heroes to work with than can fit in one game. Each has their own special attacks and special actions, and potion abilities that set them apart from each other. The choice you make as a group of players matters, for not all heroes work together well. Some have powerful attacks or defenses based on their Dexterity or Willpower that make them able to utilize specialized Loot and Treasure more effectively while a party without them will end up competing with itself for the best Attack or Armor granting equipment. In addition, the potion abilities, while amazing individually, can sometimes benefit teammates more than the potion bearer themselves allowing the group to perform amazing multi-round combinations. Standard Edition * Royal Paladin * Deeproot Druid * Ember Mage * Hexcast Sorceress * Glimmerdusk Ranger * Riftling Rogue * Hearthsworn Fighter * Claw Tribe Barbarian Limited Edition * Candy & Cola * Nyan Nyan Von Drakk Manor *Celestial Herald *Von Wilding/Von Wilder *Sister Of Light Caverns of Roxor *Deeproot Scout *Star Guild Sapper *Princess Ruby Forgotten King *Thundervalle Huntress *Princess Emerald *Questing Knight *Fae Alchemist Category:Browse Category:Soda Pop Miniatures Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Effects Category:Actions Category:Abilities Category:Board Monsters Standard Edition Egg Clutch *Wyrmlings (8bit) *Whelps (8bit) *Hatchlings (8bit) Kobold Warrens *Flingers (8bit) *Gougers (8bit) *Knuckleheads (8bit) *IronScales (8bit) *Dragon Priest (8bit) Mini-Bosses *Rex (16bit) Von Drakk Manor Shallow Grave *Dust Coven Necromancer *Dread Knights *Dust Mages *Boneheads *Rattle-Bones Pumpkin Patch *Crypt Spider *Curse Coven Witches *Skullbats Mini-Bosses *Death Spectre Boss *Von Drakk/Nocturne Caverns of Roxor Rock Pile *Slowpoke *Bombardier *Roller *Crusher Lava Whirl *Blaze Beetle *Ember Hound *Burning Gel *Fire Gel Mini-Boss Boss *Roxor Forgotten King Bramble Knights *Grobbit *Frog Knight *Billmen Sprouts *Sprout *Kingsprout *Wisp *Turniphead *Mook Mini-Boss *Bashful Boris *Trent Boss *The Forgotten King Individual Boxes Mini-Boss *Succubus Vandella *Herald of Valcanis Rules Status Effects *Bind *Choke *Cold *Fire *Fragile *Immobile *Knockdown *Pacify *Poison *Slow *Stun *Weak Potions Special Actions Special Attacks Abilities Game Board * *: Rooms * *: Hallways Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) Related Products External Links *Offical Errata *Newest Rulebook *Arena Battle Mode Category:Browse Category:Soda Pop Miniatures Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Effects Category:Actions Category:Abilities Category:Board